The invention relates to a shovel and more particularly to an improved "impact" shovel which is more effective in digging and scraping chores.
The conventional shovel, comprising at least a blade and a shank, is very ineffective at penetrating hard ground, ice, clay, rocks, etc. To maximize performance of the shovel, the user will typically stomp or kick the edge of the blade. The blade edge was really not designed for this. Moreover, the user's foot engages the blade edge on one side of the shank. The resulting force on the blade is not in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the blade, but is somewhat sideways, thereby resulting in ineffective penetration by the blade.